piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Attack on the Fair Wind
The Attack on the ''Fair Wind'' was a battle in the 1710s between the pirate ship Venganza, captained by Esmeralda, and the EITC ship Fair Wind captained by Nathaniel Bainbridge. The Stolen Rum Three day after the East India Trading Company brig Fair Wind left Port Royal, Jamaica, bound for London, England, the ship's Second Mate Robert Greene discovered that one of the casks of the ship's cargo of rum was half empty. The officer on watch was First Mate Jack Sparrow, and Greene immediately informed him of his discovery. Sparrow called the entire crew to assemble on the main deck. As Sparrow cleverly deduced who the thieves are, he ordered one of them, Farmer, to walk on the gunwale. Because he was half drunk, Farmer fell into the sea. Since he was tied to the ship with the rope, he couldn't actually drown, but Sparrow ordered his men to dunk the drunken crewmember in the water three more times before they pulled him back onboard. As Sparrow wanted to order another thief to walk on the gunwale, the thieves admitted their crime and begged for mercy. As a punishment, Jack decided to deprive them of their daily rum ration for the remainder of the voyage. The cost of the damaged cask would be taken out of their pays for the voyage, and all four of them would spend the rest of the day in the brig. Just as Sparrow wanted to give that order, the topman on the foremast noticed a ship on the horizon. The Attack As he gave his effects to Robert Greene for the keeping, Sparrow took a spyglass and climbed on the foremast to check that ship. Since the infamous rogue pirates, and even ordinary pirates, operated in the Caribbean, it was wise to see if that ship was a possible threat. As he looked the through the spyglass, Sparrow saw that the ship was a frigate with black hull, one of those built for the British Royal Navy. However, something in the frigate's rigging looked familiar to him. As he saw the ship more clearly, he realized that she was a Blackwall frigate, and though she wasn't flying any flag, he recognized her as the Venganza, the ship of Lady Esmeralda, the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea. He recognized the ship because he saw the ship before, back when he was a young pirate living on Shipwreck Island. As he returned to the main deck, he ordered the crew to change the course and raise as many sails as they could. Since the frigate was still eight miles away from the brig, there was a chance that the merchant ship could go unnoticed. Sparrow also ordered the cabin boy to inform the ship's Captain, Nathaniel Bainbridge, that the brig is changing course and that his presence on deck is needed. As the frigate changed her course so she could follow the brig, Captain Bainbridge joined Sparrow on deck, and asked him about the reason for the change of course. When Sparrow told him that he believes the frigate is a pirate vessel, Bainbridge didn't believe him. Instead, he thought that the frigate is a Royal Navy vessel. He decided to let the frigate approach them. As the frigate came close to the brig, Bainbridge ordered the crew to hoist the ship's colors, the Union Jack of Great Britain and the blue EITC flag. The frigate's crew responded by raising the White Ensign of the Royal Navy. However, when the frigate approached the merchant ship, Bainbridge saw trough the spyglass that the frigate's crewmembers are dressed in a motley assortment of clothing, running the gamut from stripped to the waist to being elegantly turned out in long satin coats, perukes, and stylish knee britches. Many had scarves tied over their heads. They were armed to the teeth, many wearing baldrics holding two or more pistols, and all wore cutlasses. Shortly after, the frigate's crew hoisted their true colors, the black pirate flag with the white skeleton holding a sword and an hourglass. When he realized he was mistaken, the shocked Bainbridge wanted to fight, but Sparrow convinced him that their small ship had no chance against the well armed frigate. Bainbridge agreed to let the pirates take the cargo, although it pained him to say it. Sparrow then told his worried crew that they should just give up their cargo. The EITC would lose a precious cargo, but they would save their lives and their ship. Though some of the crewmen belived that the attackers are the infamous rogue pirates, the ones who slaughter their victims, Sparrow assured them they weren't, because the pirate ship was flying the black flag, not the red flag of no quarter with the black demonic skull. As the pirates swung the grappling hooks, drawing the two ships together, Bainbridge saw Esmeralda and realized that she was the pirate captain. He couldn't stand an idea of a woman commanding a ship, even a pirate vessel, as he saw that as an abomination of God's laws. With his sword he advanced toward the pirate captain and cursed at her. Esmeralda thought this was amusing and toyed with the old man. After receiving a few harmless pokes, Bainbridge fell over and died, succumbed to his years of wine drinking. Jack quickly drew Esmeralda's attention and made quiet negotiations away from the two crews. Jack agreed on giving away much of the cargo plus an exclusive night of catching up with his old flame. Esmeralda also agreed to guard Jack as he sailed to Florida for the Venganza would discourage any other pirate attack. A Romantic Dinner Captain Jack Sparrow In the end, Jack was promoted to captain for his efforts and later received the Wicked Wench from Cutler Beckett. Sources *''The Price of Freedom'' Notes and references Category:Battles